<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Round, Take A Spin by feathers_and_cigarettes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625456">Another Round, Take A Spin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes'>feathers_and_cigarettes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Masturbation, Mental Link, Other, Pick your preference: comics or MCU, Porn with Feelings, Probably the tamest alien smut out there, Timeline What Timeline, symbrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have just been easier to jerk off and be done with it. No awkward questions, no deep soul searches about why Eddie has such a hard fucking time letting people in. He doesn’t know why he keeps insisting on the mental blocks; they’ve had a great, passionate, loving physical relationship for months and Eddie’s more than happy with the symbiosis. It’s just that whole “complete and total mental bond” thing he’s wary of dipping his toes into.</p>
<p>Or, Eddie stops being an idiot and lets his guard down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Round, Take A Spin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/gifts">vexbatch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Vex, who wanted some Symbrock! I hope this one fits what you were looking for, I really wanted to play with some imagery here and play with some alien senses a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Trust me.”</em>
</p>
<p>Eddie does trust it; he trusts it with his life, his love, his very existence – that’s not the problem here. It has nothing to do with their relationship or their bond and everything to do with Eddie’s inability to let people in. He’s not sure if he’s ready to let those mental barriers down quite yet, but he’s pretty touched that the symbiote’s been patient with him for this long.</p>
<p>The symbiote ripples under Eddie’s skin, sensing his discomfort. It manifests a snakelike head and trills quietly, its smooth skin sending shivers down Eddie’s spine as it nuzzles into his neck. “Don’t understand the problem, Eddie,” it rumbles, sending out tendrils to wind through Eddie’s fingers. “You trust us – can feel that. We have done reproductive acts before.”</p>
<p>Christ. How does he explain that there’s intimacy and then there’s <em>intimacy</em> to an alien? He sighs, giving up on trying to stay hard and turned on. “Okay, first – don’t call it ‘reproductive acts,’ Jesus; call it sex, call it fucking, you’ve got my entire goddamned language right there in my brain you can pick through if you need a thesaurus,” he mutters, rubbing his hands over his face.</p>
<p>“Hide the sausage?”</p>
<p>Eddie blinks once, twice, moves his hands to glare at the inky form staring down at him. “That is <em>not</em> any better, what the fuck.”</p>
<p>The symbiote’s eyespots narrow slightly as it tilts its head and clacks its jaws. “The diddly darn dang?”</p>
<p>“Where the fuck did you hear that? <em>Married With Children?</em>”</p>
<p>“Reverse space mountain.”</p>
<p>Laughing despite himself, Eddie lets his arms fall back to the mattress, the tension slowly leaving. “Now you’re just making shit up,” he says with a snort.</p>
<p>“Am not,” the symbiote insists, coiling itself on Eddie’s chest and squeezing his hand. “Your species has the strangest relationship with reproduction. You perform it for fun, not to actually reproduce, you are <em>embarrassed </em>about it, you make up all these ridiculous names for it. Why?”</p>
<p>Eddie shrugs, idly toying with the symbiote’s tendrils as they stretch and cling to his fingers. “I don’t know, love; it’s just one of those human things I have no explanation for like reality shows or capitalism.”</p>
<p>It would have just been easier to jerk off and be done with it. No awkward questions, no deep soul searches about why Eddie has such a hard fucking time letting people in. He doesn’t know why he keeps insisting on the mental blocks; they’ve had a great, passionate, loving physical relationship for months and Eddie’s more than happy with the symbiosis. It’s just that whole “complete and total mental bond” thing he’s wary of dipping his toes into.</p>
<p>The symbiote rumbles softly, its mild irritation echoing through their bond in a sour note. “It’s stupid. The activities are pleasurable. Why worry about them?”</p>
<p>“It’s not… I don’t have any worries about sex, love, it’s not that,” Eddie sighs, shifting up higher on his pillows. “We just haven’t been <em>that</em> open yet and I’m… shit, I’m no good at this. I’m just worried that if we pull those walls down completely that you’ll… I don’t know. Judge me or whatever.”</p>
<p>The symbiote’s body mass solidifies more, its neck stretching to study Eddie more intently. It loops a coil around Eddie’s forearm, tugging it away from his chest and bringing it to its head to nuzzle Eddie’s hand. “Judge you plenty already, Eddie, but have never found you lacking as a partner. Everything about you sings to me, creates harmony in our bond. Want to share that with you, but only if you are ready,” it purrs, its voice a bass rumble that Eddie can feel through his skin. “Can show you for a moment only, if that makes things easier?”</p>
<p>Eddie lets his fingers absently trace the iridescent spots on the symbiote’s snout, chasing them as they shift with its movement. “What would it entail?” he asks finally, his curiosity piqued despite himself.</p>
<p>A sound chimes out of the symbiote’s mouth and it curls its lip, a burst of irritation humming through their bond. “<em>No barriers,”</em> the symbiote clarifies mentally, its “voice” soft and melodic. <em>“Apologies. No equivalent word in your simple language. Nothing like it on this planet. What I feel, you feel.”</em></p>
<p>“Isn’t that what we do already?”</p>
<p>There’s a burst of what sounds like static, then the symbiote hisses its annoyance. <em>“So much more. Language is… insufficient. No way to describe it in a way you’d understand without experiencing it.” </em></p>
<p>Liquid fire dances along Eddie’s nervous system as the symbiote sinks itself deeper, sending out parts of itself to every nook and cranny of Eddie’s body. A long tongue traces along the side of Eddie’s neck, the faint hint of teeth making his cock twitch in renewed interest.</p>
<p>“Hey, no fair cheating,” Eddie protests, shoving at the symbiote’s body mass and resisting the urge to drift into arousal. “Turning me on ain’t gonna get me to agree.”</p>
<p>The symbiote huffs against Eddie’s neck and withdraws backward in a sinuous move. “Don’t want to use our bond when you’re apprehensive, will just make it worse. Bond doesn’t create feelings, just enhances them,” it explains, a pulse of <em>loveEddieours</em> echoing under the rumbling of its voice. “You think we would make you feel things that aren’t real?”</p>
<p>It’s a fear Eddie hasn’t voiced as of yet, but he can’t deny it doesn’t exist. He should have known his Other would have picked up on it – there’s no lying or half-truths between them, it’s simply not possible. Add that to Eddie’s near-constant fear of rejection…</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your feelings are your own, Eddie. Wouldn’t even offer if you didn’t feel this way about us. Never offered it before to any host, not like this. Perhaps if we slowly opened the link? Can get used to the experience rather than diving in.”</em>
</p>
<p>Fuck it. Any sense of normalcy Eddie has left has long since been thrown out the window, even before he fell in love with an alien. “Okay,” he sighs, trying to keep an open mind. Worst case he tells the symbiote to stop and they can just go watch <em>Iron Chef</em> or whatever the fuck his Other’s addicted to this week. “What do I need to do.”</p>
<p>The symbiote flashes a wide grin and trills a purr that sends an involuntary shiver down Eddie’s spine. <em>“Nothing, just enjoy. Will go slow. No need to tell me to stop – we will be close enough that I will feel any discomfort before you can make sense of it and will stop. Just feel, Eddie. This is the beauty of what we are.”</em></p>
<p>“You mind if I, uh,” Eddie gestures to his dick awkwardly, suddenly embarrassed even as he’s about to be completely laid open mentally. “Y’know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whatever you wish. Try to relax, Eddie.”</em>
</p>
<p>He’s about to complain about the lack of romance when he feels the first mental barrier fall. Memories spring unbidden from the depths of his mind – highlights from their previous lovemaking. Groaning, Eddie lets his head fall back against the pillow and shuts his eyes. He can feel his Other hovering, watching, measuring every response to each mental image.</p>
<p>Gripping the base of his cock loosely, Eddie gives himself a light squeeze and slowly strokes himself, keeping his mental walls as open as he can to share the sensations with his Other. He can feel the arousal building far faster than it usually does, his cock already twitching slightly in his hand and starting to drip fluid onto his stomach.</p>
<p>His Other revels in the rush of hormones, its joy sending Eddie higher through their bond. Eddie can feel it more acutely now, can feel it sinking into Eddie’s nerves, weaving through the nervous system and molding itself to every atom. It sings in pure emotion, its wordless song telling Eddie of the almost sacred nature of full symbiosis to the Klyntar people.</p>
<p>The bond opens more, almost too quickly. Eddie’s sent reeling by the wave of arousal thrumming through his every nerve, his toes curling with the intensity. He gasps, his throat working as his hand strips his cock faster, that sweet release <em>so </em>close.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Too fast.”</em>
</p>
<p>Eddie’s not sure if the thought is his own or his Other’s – something new and fascinating about the new depths they’ve reached. Even as Venom, there’s still a sense of <em>Eddie</em> left, something that’s rapidly fading as the symbiote opens their bond further.</p>
<p>A whine escapes from Eddie’s throat as his orgasm is cut off abruptly. His Other winds small tendrils through Eddie’s fingers and over the back of his hand, a physical reminder of its presence that Eddie appreciates. He wouldn’t trade his Other for anything, but sometimes he misses having a physical partner to hold.</p>
<p><em>“Slower this time</em>.”</p>
<p>They sink deeper into their bond, a slow, gradual submerging as the pleasure washes over them. Eddie’s legs fall open and the symbiote spreads itself over Eddie’s thighs, increasing its mass to mimic someone laying between them. Heat pulses along its skin in time with Eddie’s heartbeat, the almost massaging sensation sending them both further along their spiral.</p>
<p>Fluid drips freely down the shaft of Eddie’s cock, slicking up his hand and easing their strokes. A smooth glide up from the base, a brush of a thumb over the head, the ghost of a tongue that isn’t quite tangible, then back down the shaft to squeeze at the base – a steady, maddeningly slow pace. Eddie’s left hand moves to cup at his balls and keep up the pressure and he pants out a harsh moan.</p>
<p>The sensations are completely intoxicating, the most powerful drug Eddie’s ever experienced. He’s lightheaded, his consciousness drowning in pure pleasure and something that he can’t find an appropriate word for – something that makes his heart race and adrenaline pump through his body, something that he’s dizzily high on.</p>
<p>He can feel the symbiote’s pure ecstasy, its reveling in the pheromones Eddie’s body’s releasing and sharing in Eddie’s pleasure. It takes the physical sensations and sends them back through the bond, creating a feedback loop that builds off the hormones and chemicals being released. It’s in its element, every fiber of its being vibrating with joy as it lays itself open, letting Eddie experience the emotions in their purest form.</p>
<p>It’s too much, and once again, Eddie feels pressure around the base of his cock cut off his orgasm as it starts to build. He cries out, his legs kicking the sheets off the bed and his hips arching up instinctively. Turning his head into the pillow, he finds the symbiote’s serpentine neck and buries his face into its throat, his breath coming in needy pants and gasps.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Love.”</em>
</p>
<p>One of them is babbling – maybe both of them, Eddie’s not sure about where the dividing line is at this point – a constant stream of love affirmations and praises, the words both verbal and mental and backed up by the stream of pure adoration and passion flowing through them. He’s <em>drowning</em> in his Other, in both their combined feelings in their rawest element. The physical pleasure is almost an afterthought, his hand just instinctively moving on his cock to add just that bit of extra edge to his overstimulated nervous system.</p>
<p>Nothing has ever compared to this; nothing <em>will</em> ever compare. Flashes of emotions and images flicker through their mind, past hosts, past lovers, all quickly cast aside in comparison to the strength of their bond. Drake and his cronies could never have imagined what <em>true </em>symbiosis entailed, to what depths it could go to. They’re invincible together like this, two parts made whole, the pieces they didn’t even know they’d been missing held together with the gold of their bond.</p>
<p>“Love, my <em>darling</em>,” Eddie breathes, his voice coming out with the growling reverberation of the symbiote’s guttural speech. His tattoos dance along his skin, his vision blurring and refocusing as it shifts between human and Klyntar, and suddenly he’s almost floating above his own body, watching as he writhes with pleasure on the ruined sheets. His body heat is infrared, pooling along his torso, his throat, his groin, his heartbeat making his chest buzz with the vibration of every beat.</p>
<p>He can practically taste his own arousal, feel the chemicals his body’s producing being absorbed into his Other’s skin. The sight of himself, half covered in inky black flesh and tendrils, seen through Klyntar eyes is too much; he’s glowing with all the pheromones he’s giving off, his body alight with an ethereal luminosity, the sound waves creating an entirely new form around them.</p>
<p>Eddie is transcended.</p>
<p>They’re falling abruptly, human and Klyntar both, drawn in by Eddie’s punched out orgasm. The pleasure builds as it loops through their bond until it reaches a crescendo, meshing their minds and souls together as one.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Eddie, my love.”</em>
</p>
<p>Eddie groans, his limbs heavy and boneless as he slowly returns to himself. The streetlight streaming in through the window is too bright and he groans softly, turning his head even as his vision switches to Klyntar to filter the brightness. Lassitude and warmth flow through his body, his head buzzing with endorphins like the world’s best high.</p>
<p>The black snout nudges his cheek, the tips of fangs just barely visible by the wide jawline. It nuzzles Eddie’s face, pressing its head against Eddie’s forehead and giving its approximation of a sigh. Contentment flows between them, wordless thoughts and images of affection passed effortlessly through their bond.</p>
<p>“This is easier now,” Eddie comments finally, his voice surprisingly hoarse. He blushes when the symbiote shares the memory of his pleasured cries, surprised with himself at how vocal he’s become. “This…” he trails off, instead just sending the feeling of completion and the ease of communication.</p>
<p><em>“Yes. Weren’t fully bonded before. Everything is open now; easier for us to shift and function as one,” </em>the symbiote replies, stretching its body mass out like a blanket and draping itself over Eddie’s naked form.</p>
<p>Eddie strokes between the white eyespots tiredly, feeling the deep thrum of the symbiote’s purr in his skin and bones. “Wasn’t as scary as I thought it’d be,” he murmurs, his eyes drooping despite his effort to stay awake. “It always gonna feel like this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“If we choose. Same barriers we used before can be put up, but will simply tone down the intensity of the bond. Secrets no longer possible between us.”</em>
</p>
<p>Eddie concentrates for a moment, following the symbiote’s lead and retreating behind the mental wall. It doesn’t block out the symbiote’s presence like it used to; instead, it seems to almost lower the volume, making their senses more human. The gentle flow of dopamine fades to a trickle and Eddie immediately restores the bond to its previous state, letting out a small groan of relief and shutting his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Will get used to it, Eddie. You are still you, yet we are so much more now.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Kinda nice up here, gotta admit,” Eddie chuckles, tapping his temple with a grin. “Sorry I’m a shithead sometimes.”</p>
<p>The symbiote sends a series of rude noises through the bond and coils its neck over Eddie’s chest. It stretches up to rest its head on top of Eddie’s, burrowing its snout in Eddie’s hair with a satisfied trill. <em>“You will continue to be a shithead even with our bond complete, but hopefully less of a shithead.”</em></p>
<p>“You say the most romantic things, y’know that?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, we learned from the best.”</em>
</p>
<p>Grinning, Eddie shifts under his Klyntar blanket and brings the hand that’s still wound with tendrils up to his lips. “Let’s sleep, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on <a href="http://feathers-and-cigarettes.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>